


I came back for a good reason

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: fantastic beasts spoilers!
Newt is on his ship back to Great Britain and has some concerns about leaving Jacob behind...





	1. Chapter 1

As Newt found a place to sit down, he started to think about what had happened the last days. There was so much, he couldn’t quite realize that he had really experienced these things. Not only that his beloved creatures had been saved and had been brought back to their place in the case, but also the people he got to know.

He had to think about Credence and what had happened to him. He didn’t deserve what he got, he had just been a child, he hadn’t known how to handle his special powers. The American magical society was not better than the British one, so much was clear. If he thought about it, they were kinda weird. What did they call Muggles again, No-Majs? So weird, wasn’t it?

Anyway, Newt couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob, how they had left him and how all of these extraordinary adventures had been erased out of his memory, he wouldn’t remember a second of it. Magic can do a lot of crazy stuff, just deleting some days…  
He didn’t want Jacob to forget him. Of course he was also sorry to leave Tini and Queenie, but… Jacob… he didn’t know why, but it really hurt Newt to leave him behind. He knew he was happy now with his bakery…

Jacob had been impressed by the whole wizarding world, Newt felt kinda sorry he was a Muggle. He would’ve made a great wizard, a very very good friend. Or…. Maybe more? Was it just him who had felt like this? Was it only him who felt some pain when Queenie had kissed Jacob? Could Jacob actually feel something in this moment, at least half of his memory already erased?

Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew it was stupid, but what if….

He grabbed his case and disapparated, hoping he was still close enough to the coast. And he was. He appeared again in the middle of central park. A couple sat on a bench and was holding hands. Jealousy! He wanted to have someone again.  
Newt loved his fantastic beasts, but sometimes he wanted a person he could spend days with, go in a Muggle café and drink a cup of tea.

He walked through central park and recognized the walls which have been built back together by magic after his thunderbird had obliviated every muggle in New York, including Jacob. 

Newt left Central Park and went back to downtown. He didn’t want to disapparate, he wanted to use the muggle way of transport, Jacob’s way of transport to get to him.  
After some hours of searching, he had finally found the bakery he was looking for. He could see a lot of people walking in and walking out, being overwhelmed by Jacob’s amazing creations. As Newt took a look through the window, he realized the form of these baked creations… were they…. His animals? His beloved creatures?   
The question now was, did Jacob remember what had happened the last days? Did he remember all the beasts and… Newt? Or was the niffler in the window just a coincidence?  
Desperately looking for an answer, he took a step inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Newt meet again and something happens.
> 
> Just imagine Newt talking in his very British accent :D

When Newt stepped in, he realized he wasn't the only one who was amazed. Many people were looking, staring at Jacob's creations. And straight ahead of the entry was Jacob, just a few feet away from him. Newt was staring at the muggle but not thinking of him as a muggle but as a friend. A person who was equal, not inferior to anybody.

Jacob was smiling widely, Newt thought it was in his nature to be happy. That was one of many things he liked about Jacob, always seeing the best, always doing the best possible. Newt knew that Jacob hadn't wanted to be obliviated, but he knew he had to because it was for the best.  
Well, it probably was the best to forget about the magical world, it's a dangerous place, especially for someone without a wand.

Suddenly Jacob seemed to see Newt and his smile became even wider.

Newt came closer to the desk Jacob was standing behind. 

'Good morning, Sir, can I help.... wait, I know you. I've seen you somewhere.'

Newt looked aside as if he was ashamed, although he wasn't. It was his thing and he was always doing it. It always happened to him when he was nervous. But he didn't want Jacob to know he was.  
Did Jacob really recognize him? Did he remember? But... no obliviated person can remember...

'You were the man giving me that case! I have this bakery because of you!'

Newt looked up again. Of course... it was that moment Jacob remembered, not the days they have been together.

'Sir, can I...'

'Please don't call me Sir. I am Newt, Newt Scamander.'

'Newt, Newt Scamander. I think there rings a bell. Have we met before?'

Newt didn't know what to say. Should he say the truth? The whole truth? No, Jacob wouldn’t believe him anyway. But how should he explain to Jacob, that he knew him and practically gave him his own bakery? Should he say that they have met before but not mention the wizard part? 

Either way, Newt didn’t have any time left to think about that for a second longer, because he saw a small creature on the cupboard behind Jacob. His niffler had found a necklace, with a triangle, a circle and something that looked like a wand in it- the sign Grindlewald’s. Newt took a look at his case and realized it was open.

“Oh, not again!”,  
Newt complained and closed the case again. 

Jacob looked confused. Newt could only imagine how it must look like…

“Is everything alright, Sir… uh I mean, Mr. Scam… Newt? How should I call you again?”

“Newt is alright, just.. I’m gonna come back, I have to do something.”

In this exact moment, his niffler ran into the room behind the shop. 

“Jacob, Mr. Kowalski,… I’m sorry. Could I use your bathroom?”

“Of course, it is right…”

“I will find it, thanks!”,  
Newt said quickly and ran into the other room which seemed to be the kitchen. 

Another young man was standing there, putting some “nifflers” into the oven.

“I’m sorry, I’m only looking for the bathroom.”

The man was looking at him as confused as Jacob had before. Newt didn’t care, he had to find the niffler, why did he always have to escape??  
Then he saw him in a corner, looking through some dollar notes in a little box. 

“No, you won’t!”,  
Newt told him and jumped into the corner. His niffler was too fast and had already disappeared.

But Newt found him again quite quickly and had no choice but to summon all his precious collections. He pulled out his wand.

“Accio!”

Dollar notes, the necklace, and a lot more flew into his direction, he was getting forward to catch his niffler. Luckily he succeeded and looked at his little creature for a second.

“You won’t do that again, okay?”,  
Newt warned him.

“Okay, I’m sorry Sir, but I have to obliviate you.”  
Newt told the muggle in the kitchen.

He had been staring at Newt the whole time and hadn’t moved a bit.

“I knew we have met before! Newt, how could lie to me?”

Newt turned around and saw Jacob, standing in the doorstep.

“Jacob, I’m sorry but you… wait a moment, what do you remember?”

“What exactly do you mean? Do you mean the moment you had to catch your niffler for the first time or when the whole city was destroyed and your creature had to erase all our memories?”

“So you do remember?”,  
Newt asked, not sure whether to smile or to laugh.

“Of course I remember! How could I forget you?”

“Well, you have been obliviated.”

“I can’t explain it either. When I saw you a minute ago, I had the feeling I knew you, but then you went into the kitchen and I just came to tell you that the bathroom was on the other side of the shop and then I saw you and your wand and now everything came back to me…”

“Wow, I… I have never heard that someone gets back his memory after he’s been obliviated. I guess this kind of magic works different on muggles than on wizards and witches…”

“I don’t know, and I actually don’t really care. All I care about is… why did you come back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted a new chapter ASAP so here it is :D  
> Hope you enjoyed it and you will stay with me on this trip, I have an idea where this is going :D
> 
> And please, I am no native speaker and my beta reader hasn't seen the movie yet, please tell me if you find any mistakes :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still in the kitchen and have to talk....

Newt was standing there, with his niffler in the one hand, his wand in the other, not knowing what to say next.  
Jacob remembered him, he really did remember all the days they have been together. He deserved to know the truth, but what if he didn't feel the same way? It was Queenie he was attracted to a lot, wasn't it? 

Newt didn't want to destroy this for Jacob, but what if he liked Newt as well?

C'mon Newt, it's the 1920s, no muggle would ever admit... but Jacob was not a normal muggle. What if he really felt something for him too? What if Queenie was just a distraction? What if...

"Newt, everything okay?",  
Jacob asked a bit worried, somehow unsure.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.",  
Newt answered, even more confused. 

"Would you excuse me for a..."

Newt couldn't finish his sentence. His niffler freed itself from Newt's hand and jumped down on the floor, into Jacob's direction. 

"No, don't you dare..."

But the niffler had already been too far away for Newt to catch him. Newt was looking for his wand, confused and in hurry. Then he realized his wand had been in his hand the whole time. He already started the summoning spell, until he realized that Jacob was holding the escaped niffler in his hands.

He wasn't holding it like it was a beast, he was holding it as if this niffler was his favourite pet. The way Jacob hold him, kindly, caring, admiring. Newt had never seen a wizard or a witch looking at a niffler like this, another reason why Jacob was extraordinary.

"You know, he is really cute, if he didn't steal everything that has gold in it, I'd keep him as pet. But I don't understand how he always wants to escape from you, you really care for your creatures…  
Have I told you that the nifflers in my bakery sell the best?"

Newt was amazed about his calm reaction and the topic switch. Nobody he had ever met wanted a niffler as pet.

"Uuh yeah, interesting. I.. I think I'm just gonna put him back inside, we don't want him to break into another store.",  
Newt said quickly and went to Jacob, took the niffler and put him in his case and carefully closed it again. 

"I can't count the times he had already escaped",  
Newt mentioned shyly, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"I can only imagine.",  
Jacob answered. 

"Newt, I really don't want to be rude but you're still standing in my kitchen and I have a lot of customers. Would it be all right if we met another time to catch up? I close at six, you want to go somewhere afterwards?"

Newt didn't know what to say. Was Jacob asking him out? On a date? Or was it just a friendly gesture?

"Sure, I'll be there at six. Oh and I think I have to obliviate your assistant...", Newt said and turned to the assistant who still hadn't moved a bit.

"You have to... what?",  
the assistant asked.

"Never mind.",  
Newt answered and pointed his wand at him.

"Obliviate"

Jacob and Newt watched the young man's eyes rolling backwards and his face looking stunned for a second, then coming back to normal again. 

"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom in the wrong room",  
Newt said.

He took his case and went outside. 

"I'll see you later, Jacob?"

"Yes, you definitely will."

"Okay. Well, goodbye then."

Newt left the kitchen, put his wand back into his jacket and left the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support guys!  
> I really appreaciate all your comments.
> 
> The next chapter will be their date. Will it be a real one? Let's see, I have a lot to do lately but I'm really using every free minute to write <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Newt and Jacob spend an evening together at a restaurant.  
> Newt is talking a lot about Hogwarts, I probably got a little bit lost in that part :D

Newt was at the bakery half an hour earlier, to make sure to be punctual, although he usually wasn’t a punctual person at all.

When the last costumers had left, Jacob came out of the bakery and closed it up. The moment he saw Newt, he smiled widely and came closer.

“Good evening Newt, I’m glad you made it!”

“Good evening, I just arrived.”,  
Newt lied, not wanting Jacob to think of him as a stalker.

“So where shall we go for dinner?”,  
Jacob asked.

“I have absolutely no idea about New York’s restaurants, you decide!”

“Well, there is this one restaurant… it’s my favorite one. The food is very delicious and not too expensive.”

“Sounds like the perfect place! Let’s go!”

They went through the streets of New York for about 20 minutes. In this time, Jacob had explained a lot about New York and its buildings to Newt. Newt listened and they talked about the difference between New York and London a lot.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Newt immediately understood why it was Jacob’s favorite restaurant. There were a lot of tables for two, soft music was playing in the background and the service was perfect.

“Newt, may I ask you a question?”,  
Jacob asked after he had finished his dessert.

“Sure, anything.”

“I was curious, you talked about that school you went to. Hugard or something like that?”

“It’s Hogwarts and it’s the BEST wizarding school in the world, even though some people here claim that Ilvermorny is.”

“So did you have to apply or…”

“No, it’s much simpler than that. On my 11th birthday, I received my Hogwarts letter, it told me I would be student there. So on September 1st that year, my parents brought me to King’s Cross and at platform 9 ¾ …”

“Wait, did you just say platform 9 ¾ ? Do English stations have platforms like that?”

“Usually not, it’s a platform only wizards can enter through a wall between platform nine and ten.”

“Wow, that sounds so amazing!”

“Oh Jacob, if you only knew. I didn’t even come to the interesting part yet.”

Jacob looked at Newt interested, curious for the next part of his story.

“Could you tell me more? That all sounds so…. magical! I’d love to hear more about your world, your school, I want to understand it, you know?”

“If you want to, sure! So I was sitting in that train the whole day and in the evening, we arrived at a station close to Hogwarts. The caretaker took us first years over the lake. And then the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore, welcomed us and lead us into the Great Hall which really was…. great!”

“Transfiguration?”

“Yeah, that is a subject at Hogwarts.”

“And did you also have English or Maths?”

“No, in Hogwarts they only teach subjects concerning the wizarding world, mostly you learn spells.”

“That sounds soooo cool! I really wish I could’ve been there.”

Newt didn’t know what to say. Of course he wanted Jacob to be able to do magic and wanted him to have had the opportunity to go to Hogwarts, or at least a wizarding school, but he couldn’t change the fact that Jacob was a muggle and nobody could ever change that.

“So Newt, tell me more about your first school day! That could not have been all of it!”

“No, it hasn’t. So, we were in the Great Hall, everywhere were students, sitting at four large tables and at the front of the Hall, all the teachers. And then, everyone of us had to sit on a chair while the Sorting Hat, which was a talking hat, sorted us into our houses. I was sorted into Hufflepuff which is the best house!”

“Hufflepuff, sounds interesting. What other houses are there?   
Sorry for asking all these questions, I’m just very curious!”

“It’s okay, Jacob. So I was sorted into Hufflepuff, the house for particular good finders and the house representing loyalty. Then there are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. They also represent different character traits like bravery or ambition.”

“Wow, that really sounds interesting, being sorted into houses… So you said you had Transfiguration as subject, what else was there?”

“Well, there were Charms, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic. In our first year we also had flying lessons, those were fun, I really loved and still love flying. I just don’t get the opportunity anymore..  
Anyway, in our third year we could have some more subjects and I chose Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.”

“Wait… flying? Why do you need flying if you can just… disappear and then appear somewhere else within a second?”

“Because it’s fun. And by the way, we call it disapparate and apparate instead of disappearing. And flying.. I always loved flying on my broomstick and playing Quidditch.”

“Quid… what’s that?”

“That’s our sport. Seven players and three balls. I was a Chaser for Hufflepuff, that means I tried to score goals for my team.”

“And what are the other players doing? And the other balls?”

“It’s quite simple, but I better show you another time, I think we had enough talking about my world for today. Tell me more about your life!”

“Well there’s nothing special to talk about.”

“Oh Jacob, I don’t think there is anything about you that’s not interesting.”

Newt hadn’t wanted to say that, but he had. Jacob was looking at him with a mix of doubt and admiration. 

“Newt, can I ask you another question?”

“Sure you can Jacob, but only one, I should probably look after my little beasts again.”

“Okay, I don’t know how to put this… How do you… no, well, do you have… no, no I can’t ask that.”

“No, no, Jacob, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be impolite or something.”

“You weren’t! It’s totally okay, I just wondered.. No, I should probably go home, it’s late.”

And as Newt was looking at his watch, he realized that it was indeed, already 11pm. Had he just been with Jacob for five hours? In a muggle restaurant, just talking? 

“Okay, thank you anyway for that amazing evening! I really enjoyed it!”,  
Newt said quickly.

Jacob stood up and took on his coat. He already hesitated to say goodbye to Newt when he had an idea.

“Newt, you, you don’t have somewhere to sleep, do you?”

“Jacob, don’t worry, I’ll find something. I’m sure there’s a hotel around here where I can stay, it’s no problem.”

“But Newt, just come and stay at my apartment, I have an empty room if you’d want to?”

And that was the moment, Newt thought there still might be some light in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter this week, I'm just really busy.   
> But I know a lot of you guys wanted more and I wanted more and I don't know what you'll think about this chapter, I think I will see! And thank you again for leaving so many nice comments! Just means everything to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Jacob are in Jacob's apartment

When they arrived at Jacob’s apartment, Newt was more confident about sleeping at Jacob’s. What was the worst thing that could happen? Nothing! So what was the point of questioning every decision, because if you worry, you suffer twice. 

“I’m already saying sorry for what you’re gonna be seeing, I don’t tidy up a lot and my apartment is nothing special, it’s actually quite small.”,  
Jacob explained to Newt. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be great! I don’t like big and majestic decoration anyways.”, Newt answered.  
They entered the apartment and Newt immediately understood, what Jacob had meant with “quite small”. There was a small kitchen with a table for two to the right of the entry, at the opposite site of the door, there was a door widely open to the bathroom. And to the left, there was a door which was almost closed, so Newt couldn’t have a look through it, but he guessed it was the bedroom. One bedroom.

Jacob had followed Newt’s eyes, and cleared everything for him:

“Oh yeah, and there’s one thing. As you see, there’s not a lot of space here, so I only have one bedroom…”

“Jacob, don’t worry, it’s okay, I’m comfortable with people around me anyways. Well, almost as comfortable as with animals.”

“Okay, I’m glad you said that. Is it okay for you to sleep on the couch? I really would, but.. well, I’m not exactly what you could consider skinny and it’s not very big, but I think it’ll be enough for you. Oh, I actually didn’t mean to say that, I …”

“Jacob, I know what you meant.”, Newt said with a smile on his face.

“Okay, I’ll show you the room then.”

Newt took his case and followed Jacob into his bedroom. It was small, just like the rest of the apartment. There was a bed at the right, Newt supposed two people could fit on it, but not with a lot of space between them. And at the left, there was a yellow couch.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen a yellow couch outside Hogwarts.”,  
Newt told Jacob.

“Oh yeah, it’s from my grandmother, she gave it to me before she died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be, she was not the youngest and was very sick at the end. And I’m really sorry for the yellow couch! I know it’s not what anyone could consider nice.”

“Oh, no, no. I think you misunderstood me, I love yellow! It’s my house’s colour!”

“House’s colour?”

“Oh, of course, you couldn’t know. The Hogwarts houses have a colour and an animal which are representing the house. Hufflepuff’s colour is yellow and we have a badger as animal.”

“That sounds cool!”

 

After a while, both were ready to go to bed, Newt even had enough time to show Jacob the inside of his case again.

“That was a nice evening, I was really enjoying it! Good night.”,  
Newt told Jacob while they were already lying in bed. Newt enjoyed the yellow couch a lot, it was just like the one in the Hufflepuff common room.

After a while, Jacob spoke again:

“Newt, are you still awake?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t sleep either?”

“Nope, I’m often having difficulties falling asleep.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Jacob, what’s going on, you want to talk, I hear that in your voice.”

Jacob hesitated, but decided to say what he wanted to say:

“Why exactly did you come back to New York?”

Newt hadn’t expected that question, but now that he thought about it, it only made sense that Jacob was puzzled.  
He turned around into Jacob’s direction to answer, but then he realized Jacob was shaking.

“Well, I… Why are you shaking?”

“I’m feeling cold, but it’s no problem.”

“I know some stuff about the Muggle world, but I know that shaking means the same thing in our world. You shouldn’t feel cold in your own apartment!”

And before Jacob could say one more word, Newt stood up and crawled into Jacob’s bed and took his arm over his body. They were now looking into the same direction and Newt was trying to make Jacob feel warmer with his own body temperature.  
Newt was surprised about his action. He usually was a shy guy, he didn’t take initiatives, he always avoided situations like that, but this time, with Jacob, it felt like something else. Newt felt more confident and not insecure at all, he felt completely safe.

“Uh, Newt?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just wanted… I didn’t want you to freeze.”

“Well, now…I have to say… it’s actually quite comforting. And I think I already feel warmer.”

Newt smiled and felt happy like he hadn’t in a long time. Jacob triggered feelings like that in him.

Suddenly Jacob turned around and looked Newt in the eyes. 

“Newt, you have to know, I really enjoyed every moment of this night, you made it something special.”

Newt didn’t answer. He lost the ability to talk in this moment. Was Jacob telling him what he thought he was telling him?

“Can you please just tell me why you came back? I’m really curious and I think I have a right to know..”

“Jacob, well… uh. I… it’s difficult to explain.”

“Just tell me, Newt, I won’t judge!”

Those words gave Newt all the confidence he had and spoke it out loud:

“I came back for a good reason.”

Both men looked each other deeply in the eyes and leaned forward at the same moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't uploaded for so long, I was so busy with school, I didn't really have time. But now I had the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I was really busy with lots of different things. But here you are with a new chapter, I know it's not long but I try to upload more often now.

The moment their lips touched Newt felt a rush through his veins. It seemed like his heart would explode any second. Feeling Jacob like this, his lips, his tongue, it was something Newt had never experienced before. 

Of course he had kissed before. But only girls. Well, one girl. Leta Lestrange. She was history now and Jacob was the only thing Newt could think about in this moment. 

Nevertheless, kissing Jacob was so different from everything he had experienced with Leta. This felt real and comfortable, not weird and disgusting. It was the best feeling he had ever witnessed.

Jacob’s hands were on Newt's cheeks now, pulling them closer together. Newt did not hesitate but put his hands around Jacob's neck and tried to pull him even closer, he never wanted to let him go.

Newt didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It could have been just a minute, or an hour, a day, a month, he had lost track of time. He was so lost in Jacob, for the first time in forever he stopped thinking about everything, his insecurities, even his creatures. In these moments Jacob was everything that mattered. 

When they let go of each other’s lips, Newt stares into Jacob's eyes. It was the first time he recognized how beautiful Jacob's eyes were. 

Usually he always looked at the floor before looking at a person for too long but this was about the last thing he wanted to do now. After staring at each other for a few moments, they started kissing again. This time more intense than before.

They rolled over so Newt would be over Jacob. Newt was completely lost in Jacob and couldn't feel anything but the blood rushing through his veins and the exciting feeling about being so close to Jacob.

Newt started to kiss Jacob's neck while Jacob pulled off Newt's shirt. They continued unclothing each other until Jacob hesitated for a moment. 

"Is everything okay?",  
Newt asked.

"Uhm.. yeah it's not you. It's just.. I haven't exactly.. you know...well... you would be my first."

"You will be my first guy as well"

"Yeah... I mean... my first.. at all..."

It took a few seconds before Newt understood what Jacob wanted to tell him.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry. I mean.. I'm usually holding back at first too I just. I am really sorry, I don't want to rush anything. I am really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Newt, don't worry, as I said it's not your fault. I.. just think we should wait a little. I don't think that I am ready yet. I... am sorry."

"Jacob, don't you apologize to me, I get you, I think we should wait too."

Newt saw that Jacob was released. He hadn't realized that he had put so much pressure on Jacob. It wasn't like him at all, he was the hesitant guy. But then he realized how blessed he was with Jacob. Someone who had the same feelings, someone who doesn't rush things. Jacob was his perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the movie a few hours ago and I just ship them.  
> Maybe I will regret this tomorrow but that's the first chapter, I don't know how long the story will be yet.


End file.
